The Wonders of Facebook
by Rin Nagaraboshi
Summary: Facebook is stupid, boring, lame, and the countries favorite way to communicate. Rated T because of language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Hacking and Love Life

_I do not own hetalia nor do I own the characters. Yeah, I re uploaded this because, ya know. I forgot the authors notes. And I messed up a little on the original._

_Okay, so. Feel free to leave comments or messages to the characters, and every few chapters I will reply. Yeah... I'm too lazy to say any more._

**GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDT'S PROFILE**

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **left his account logged in at Roderichs house

_30 minutes ago - comment - __**3 **__people like this_

**The Awesome Prussia **has a second facbook

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **wishes she'd checked her facebook before Roderich

_30 minutes ago - __**Roderich Edelstein **__likes this_

**The Awesome Prussia **wants his old account back

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **has already given it to Ludwig

_30 minutes ago - __**7 **__people like this_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **wants to know why we're all speaking in third person

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **Because I'm just that awesome!

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Says the guy who writes in diarys

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **You know it!

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**You would hate those diarys

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **You're one to talk

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **kesesese

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Yeah, Hungary? Well let's see who saves you the next time you're, like, invaded by Russia.

_30 minutes ago - __**Ivan Braginski**__ likes this_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Like I need your help

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Toris Lorinaitis** You were invaded by Russia?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Yeah, a while ago. Because appearently Roderich can't handle me alone.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **That's what she said

_30 minutes ago - __**27 **__people like this_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**But we already knew that

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **You're all very mature

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **What? It's true. We all know that she tops you!

_30 minutes ago - __**Feliks**__**Łukasiewicz**____likes this_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **I don't know whether to laugh or hit you

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **So you don't deny it?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **I never approved it either.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **Looks like I need to get an answer from Rod. Hey music wimp! Are you topped by Liz or what?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **If I give you your account back will you drop this topic?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**The Awesome Prussia **Cross my awesome heart

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **IM me and I'll give you the password

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **You're both idiots.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Yeah. They are. I mean, Austria's obviously a virgin.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **Does there have to be mutual consent for it to be counted as "losing their virginity"?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Great. Spain and France are here. Now the real fun begins - sarcasm

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** Just broke his awesome promise. Sorry Roddy but the topic will be kept.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **You're an ass

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **I thought that was Francis?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **You both are asses.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **Is anyone going to answer my question

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **No there does not, Francis

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **Then he's not a virgin

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **-facedesk-

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **Shut up France

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Is it wrong to have been expecting that you had already got him?

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy ** No, my friend. It is not.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **Hungary, he's gotten to everyone.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **That is not true!

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Yeah, you haven't slept with Belarus

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Either way, France is the worlds biggest creeper.

_30 minutes ago - Like_

**Roderich Edelstein **I'm logging off

_30 minutes ago - __**Gilbert Weillschmidt **__likes this_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Bye bye girly-man

_30 minutes ago - Like_


	2. Chapter 2 Notes and Debates

_Since I forgot to say it in the first chapter, I will say it twice here._

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS!_

_What's that? I fixed it? Oh, well. Who cares. I said it twice._

_Okay, so now that that's out of the way, I'm going to be just about as humble a Prussia and say I AM AWESOME FOR POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN UNDER 24 HOURS. It usually takes me months to post new chapters, or I just don't do it. But I'm pretty sure I can update this pretty often. So yeah. Also, I just want to mention something (that I also brought up in the first chapter) _

_You can post reviews with messages to any of the characters and every few chapters or so I will post an in character responce. It can be anything, from comments on their AWESOME HAIR OF AWESOMENESS or questions about their love life. Anything... within reason. And now, with out any more distractions or tedious authors notes that I really hope you read, Chapter 2_

**ALFRED F. JONES' PROFILE**

**Alfred F. Jones **Just went to an AMAZING party at Germany's! Food was great, music was great, Russia wasn't there. Life is good.

_25 minutes ago - comment - __**53 **__people like this_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **Italy's cooking is AWESOME!

_25 minutes ago - __**Feliciano Vargas **__likes this_

**Feliciano Vargas **Ve~ Thank you!

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **It's good until you've had it every day for a month. You can get tired of pasta pretty fast.

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliciano Vargas **Doitsu! I thought you liked my pasta!

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **I do, but I can't eat it 3 times a day

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**Alfred F. Jones **Well, look on the bright side. At least it's not as bad as Iggy's cooking.

_25 minutes ago - __**Gilbert Weillschmidt **__and __**Francis Bonnefoy **__like this_

**Arthur Kirkland **Oi! It's not that bad!

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**Alfred F. Jones **Um, yeah it is. Dude, you almost killed Gilbert and Antonio last time we ate at your house.

_25 minutes ago - Like_

**FELIKS ****Ł****UKASIEWICZ'S PROFILE**

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Just witnessed the, like, best moment ever!

_22 minutes ago - comment - Like_

**Toris Lorinaitis **Oh no, please don't tell everyone about that.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Toris totally grew a pair and stood up to Russia

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Natalia Alfroskaya ** But nothing HAPPENED right?

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Toris Lorinaitis **O-of course not.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Chill out. Your brother's fine.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**But anyway, Russia told him he couldn't hang out with me. And he totally said no. And Russia was all like WTF. And then we left.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Toris Lorinaitis **Please, stop talking about it. I'm gonna be in sooooooo much trouble when we get back.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** Dude, how. Even I'm terrified of Russia.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Shame shame Prussia. I thought real men didn't show fear.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** Russia is the exception. Even you can't deny he's freaky.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **I can't, but either way. Someone as "awesome" as you surely wouldn't want to tell everyone that you're afraid of a tall dude in a scarf.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Eduard Von Bock **You all do realize Russia can read this right?

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Toris Lorinaitis** AK!

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Chill out guys. Russia never goes on facebook.

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Ivan Braginski **...

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**Deleting conversation now!

_22 minutes ago - Like_

**ROMANIA'S NOTES**

Title: 30 things I will not do (Also known as The list they made me write to be allowed back to the UN meetings)

1. I will not dress up like Dracula and scare the crap out of America

2. I will not steal Russia's house keys

3. I will not form an alliance with Turkey just so we can beat Hungary up (good times... good times)

4. Same goes for forming an alliance with Prussia

5. I will not fill Hungary's breifcase with water

6. Or fake blood

7. Even though it would be really funny

8. I will not bring up the fact that Hungary once thought she was a boy

9. Or maybe I will

10. I'll just pretend to be drunk first

11. I will not let bats loose during the world meetings

12. Unless I tell everyone they are vampire bats first

13. Because if I don't they won't scream as loud

14. I will not call Hungary a freaky tomboy b****

15. Even if I really want to

16. I will not hold a grudge against Russia

17. Even though I have good reason to

18. I will not hate Hungary for taking control of Translvania

19. I will hate her for other reasons

20. I will not fight with Hungary

21. No, let me revise that statement

22. I will not let anyone see me fight with Hungary

23. I will not spend the entire lunch break of the meeting sitting in the shadows

24. Nor will I freak out if someone has anything with garlic in it

25. Even though america's face is priceless when I do

26. I won't forget to tell everyone the vampire thing is an act

27. I will not steal and hide Hungary's frying pans

28. Same goes for her manga collection

29. Because if I do I know she will find some other weapon to kill me with

30. Ow! Man Hungary! That frying pan hurts! Screw this! I take it all back! Hungary can die in a hole for all I care!

Comments

**Elizaveta Héderváry **hehehe. I win

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **kesesese Number 4 and 8. Priceless

**Romania **I know.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **I'm just that awesome I was the first to know she was a girl

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Both of you go die

**Elizaveta Héderváry **And for the record, Turkey was the first to know.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **o.0

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Hey, I never actually said I was a boy

**Romania **Yes you did.

**Elizaveta Héderváry **No I did not. Prussia asked me a question and I played dumb to traumatize him

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **Excuses excuses

**Elizaveta Héderváry ***rolls eyes*

**Romania **Go away Hungary. Let us MEN talk.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt **Yeah, don't you have some invasion to save that wimp Austria from.

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Screw you guys

**Romania **Nah. Doesn't sound like much fun.

_Okay, so that was chapter 2. Reviews and comments are appreciated. And for those of you that don't know, Romania is a new character. Recently made official. He is going to be shown in the 4th hetalia manga and has a lot of vampire-like tendancies. He and Hungary also have a dog and cat type realtion ship. They both hate each other._

_Also, in case none of you have noticed yet, I have a thing for Hungary. Being a Hungary cosplayer. Same with Prussia. So I hope none of you mind the fact that her and Prussia will probably be in every one of these. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh... I'm a fangirl_


	3. Chapter 3 Who Was Your First?

Hehe. Well I forgot to put this in the proper format so I'm just gonna leave it un bolded and stuff. Cuz it's late and this stuff is a pain in the butt to re-do/ Sorry.

Yeah, I don't own hetalia. I'm just a fangirl.

FRANCIS BONNEFOY'S PROFILE

Francis Bonnefoy Hey everyone, who was your first?

30 minutes ago - Like

Sadiq Annan That stupid brat

30 minutes ago - Like

Heracles Karpusi Not Sadiq

30 minutes ago - Like

Arthur Kirkland You, unfortunately.

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy Really, I was your first? I'm honored.

30 minutes ago - Like

Arthur Kirkland Buzz off, you wine drinking bastard.

30 minutes ago - Like

Yao Wang You all are so immature. What kind of a question is that?

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy The maturity of the question doesn't matter. It's very romantic if you ask me.

30 minutes ago - Like

Arthur Kirkland NO IT'S NOT

30 minutes ago - Like

Yao Wang I'm getting too old for this...

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy Love can not tell time my friend. Now who was it?

30 minutes ago - Like

Yao Wang ... Ivan...

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy ohonhonhon I knew it!

30 minutes ago - Like

Ivan Braginski I think my first was Toris, or Raivis... hmmmmmm

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones o.0 Dude, Russia, you're crazy! My first was obviously Arthur, or that dude with the bear. What's his name again

30 minutes ago - Like

Matthew Williams MY NAME IS CANADA AND I'M YOUR BROTHER! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones Who?

30 minutes ago - Like

Gilbert Weillschmidt I thought the bear was Canada

30 minutes ago - Like

Matthew Williams I'M CANADA AND I'VE BEEN TO EVERY UN MEETING SINCE THE BEGINNING! WHY DO NONE OF YOU RECOGNISE ME?

30 minutes ago - Like

Gilbert Weillschmidt Oh yeah. You're that one dude I talked to. Yo!

30 minutes ago - Like

Honda Kiku I refuse to answer that question.

30 minutes ago - Like

Yao Wang It was Heracles

30 minutes ago - Like

Honda Kiku Yao!

30 minutes ago - Like

Heracles Karpusi What's the matter Kiku, embarassed? ;)

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry For a country that spends all his time sleeping and watching cats, you sure are a pervert.

30 minutes ago - Like

Heracles Karpusi Well, I grew up with that masked pedophile, what did you expect?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Hey! I grew up with him too and I'm not nearly as bad as you!

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy And how would you know how bad he is?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry I grew up with the guy, you think I would know- Wait a minute! What are you saying?

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy That perhaps your first was not the piano playing wimp

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Meh, like it matters.

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones So you don't deny it?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Oh go die in a hole

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy You still haven't answered my question though. Who was YOUR first?

30 minutes ago - Like

Gilbert Weillschmidt Yeah, was it the awesome me?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Ew. No

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy Then who was it?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Roderich of course!

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy Are you sure?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Yes!

30 minutes ago - Like

Heraclese Karpusi I'm offended by this entire conversation. I would never sleep with my sister!

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!

30 minutes ago - Like

Hercalese Karpusi Fine, you're my ADOPTIVE sister. Happy?

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Sure. Fine, whatever. But just for the record, I'M NOT REALTED TO THAT OTTOMAN BASTARD!

30 minutes ago - Like

Hercalese Karpusi I wish I could say the same...

30 minutes ago - Like

Sadiq Annan Hey! I'm right here you! Stupid brats...

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Congrats Greece, you've sucessfully pissed off Turkey!

30 minutes ago - Like

Hercalese Karpusi Wanna go celebrate with me and Kiku? It's been too long since we all just hung out.

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Usual place?

30 minutes ago - Like

Honda Kiku Preferrably. Since the old store closed. Stupid kindles...

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones Hey! I invented those!

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Well I blame them for closing Border Books, the one place that they sell decent manga anywhere near my house!

30 minutes ago - Like

Honda Kiku It's not appreciated

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones Oh please. That store was closing anyway.

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Either way I'm blaming you.

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones Oh sure. Blame the americans.

30 minutes ago - Like

Ludwig Weillschmidt So long as you aren't blaming me.

30 minutes ago - Like

Francis Bonnefoy WWI was your fault. Get over it.

30 minutes ago - Like

Ludwig Weillschmidt Shut up!

30 minutes ago - Like

Honda Kiku Um, guys...

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry 5 bucks says these two start another world war one day.

30 minutes ago - Like

Sadiq Annan You're on!

30 minutes ago - Like

Gilbert Weillschmidt I bet 10 that America gets involved first!

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones 5 says France goes down first!

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry It's more likely to be a smaller country America.

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones Fine, out of us Allies, France goes down first

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry Well bet someone else that, cuz I agree with you on that one.

30 minutes ago - Like

Gilbert Weillschmidt Even I'm not that stupid.

30 minutes ago - Like

Elizaveta Héderváry So let's all keep our money and just say that France will go down first.

30 minutes ago - 8 people like this

Francis Bonnefoy HEYY!

30 minutes ago - Like

Alfred F. Jones lol!

30 minutes ago - Like


End file.
